


A peaceful Morning

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Ignis's POV, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, OT4, Slice of Life, Teasing, during the roadtrip, focus on Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Ignis enjoys a peaceful morning alone until Gladio wakes up and does what he does best: flirting.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A peaceful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Today I woke up, suddenly missing the boys. So I just had to write this short little something.

Ignis awoke, feeling sweaty all over. A little displeased grunt left his lips as he slowly sat up and felt the shirt clinging to his back.

The air inside the tent was as thick as always. Four grown men inside one small tent without any real air circulation was just too much.

Nonetheless, a fond smile appeared on his lips as he turned his head to the left, watching his three boyfriends still sleeping next to him.

Prompto was lying on his back, his cheeks tinted with a cute pink. Next to him, hugging his arm, was Noctis. Almost everything else from Prompto's body was hidden beneath Gladio's broad frame. The shield must have rolled over in his sleep, laying on top of their smallest lover now, snoring into the crook of Prompto's neck.

Sometimes Ignis wondered how the blond managed to sleep with so many hot bodies clinging to him, but it was a welcome ability. Gladio was a cuddly sleeper, and Prompto didn't mind getting cuddled, while Ignis preferred a bit of personal space at night. They were a perfect match, no need to mention that Noctis could sleep anywhere and anyhow.

Ignis picked up his glasses lying on his right side, safe from anyone rolling unto them. He untangled his legs from the sheets, sweaty even though he was only wearing some boxer briefs along with his shirt.

Knowing full well that the early morning air outside would be way cooler than inside the tent, he reluctantly decided to put on some pants.

For once, not feeling like dressing up properly yet, he grabbed Gladio's jogging pants, putting them on. He liked how unbelievably soft the gray fabric was.

As quietly as possible, he opened the zipper of the fly screen of the tent, stepping outside while crouching, and closed it again.

The floor of the Haven they had set up camp upon was cold beneath his naked feet, but he didn't mind, even foregoing his shoes. He stretched and took in a deep breath of chilly morning air.

Quickly, he walked to the wood next to the Haven to relieve himself, the grass soft beneath his feet. After washing his hands in the nearby river, he went back up to the Haven.

His first steps in the morning always took him towards their small camping stove. As much as he enjoyed his cold canned Ebony, nothing could beat the smell and taste of a freshly brewed cup of coffee in the morning.

On autopilot, following the same steps as every morning, he started up the stove, putting a small pot with water on it.

While the water was heating up, he put a coffee filter into his mug, followed by the exact right amount of ground coffee. At the beginning of their journey, he had taken quite a few tries to brew his coffee the way he liked, even without access to electricity and a coffee machine. But by now, he had perfected this simple recipe of self-brewed coffee.

Slowly, he filled the boiling water from the pot into his mug, careful that the grounded coffee didn't escape the filter. The cup was warming up his hand, as the bitter aroma of the coffee already drifted to his nose.

Drawing a deep breath of his favorite smell, he struggled against his desire to take a sip immediately. He knew from experience it wouldn't be tasty yet.

Knowing his patience would be rewarded, he set the mug down to the small table next to the camping stove. Picking up a cleaning cloth, he walked over to the extinguished fireplace, surrounded by their camping chairs. He grabbed one of them and set it closer to the table, so his cup of coffee would be within reach.

With the cloth, he swiped over the armrests, drying up the last droplets of morning dew. Diligent as he was, he dried the other chairs as well, even though he didn't expect any of his boyfriends to get up soon. It was still early.

Not even knowing _how_ early it was, he put his phone out of his pocket: 5:24 am. A small smile appeared on his lips. Still too early, yes. Gladio usually got up around six, Prompto sometimes early, sometimes late, and Noct didn't get up unless he got woken out or was hungry. A soft, fond snort left him as he thought about his prince.

Yet, it had been a while since they had given Noctis the chance to wake up on his own. Their last days -and sometimes even nights- had been spent hunting monsters, fulfilling quests to collect bounties.

Pondering, he sat down in his camping chair. The white fabric was still a bit damp from the morning dew as well, but he didn't mind. He was feeling a bit lazy today. Maybe he could allow them all a day off for once? He couldn't even remember their last one.

They didn't have much time to spare on their journey, and it was _his_ job to keep them on the right track, but he had to look after everyone's wellbeing as well.

Noct had been too tired all the time lately. Yesterday he had even eaten his vegetables, too spent to put up a fight.

Prompto had taken fewer pictures every day, exhaustion killing his mood even if he always intended to hide it, desperately trying to avoid making anyone worried about him.

Gladio hadn't let any signs of exhaustion shown nor complained about anything. But Ignis was aware of the lack of flirting, kissing, and more, that usually got initiated by the shield.

How had Ignis missed all these signs until now? He must have been too stressed himself. Usually, cooking was his way of canceling out the stress, but lately, he had only scraped together some simple meals.

A frown appeared on his face. When was even the last time he had come up with a new recipe? He couldn't remember.

With a small sigh, he got up from his chair again. Carefully he pulled the filter out of his mug, putting it into their trash bag. Long, slender fingers wrapped around the warm cup of coffee, as he sat down again.

Carefully, he took a small sip. It was still hot, but he didn't mind at all, as the bitter aroma of the black coffee filled his mouth.

Everything was better after the first sip of coffee.  
  
Only now, as the hot liquid was warming him up from the inside, did he notice how chilly it was outside.

His heat from sleeping in the crowded tent had dissipated, and the chilly morning air was almost making him shiver. He put his feet up from the cold floor of the Haven. Instead, he placed them on the edge of his chair. He always chided Noct for sitting so sloppily, but he felt like hugging his legs right now, Gladio's baggy jogging pants warm and fluffy.

Feeling warmer now, he silently sipped on his coffee, relishing the rejuvenating taste.

The sun was still low enough to be hidden behind the trees surrounding their Haven. The leaves were rustling slightly in the soft morning wind. Some birds were chirping happily, already wide awake by the sound of it. Another smile appeared on his face. He always enjoyed a peaceful morning with nature slowing waking up around him.

Not feeling hungry yet, and by now resolved to take a rare day off today, he found it best to let his lovers decide if they wanted sandwiches or pancakes for breakfast. Even though he already knew what the two younger ones would choose. It wasn't often that he granted them such a sugary breakfast, but he felt like pampering them today. Pancakes it is.

Since he didn't intend to drink his whole cup of coffee in one go, he put it down on the table next to him. If he kept the mug in his hand, he wouldn't be able to stop drinking the hot elixir of life.

And no, he wasn't exaggerating.

Taken over by a rare lazy mood, he picked up his phone again and started the King's Knight app. It had been quite some time since he had played, and while he didn't mind getting left behind at these games, he knew that especially Prompto was dying to talk to him about the new main story chapter that had gotten released two weeks ago.

After logging in, he checked out the daily missions first. If he was going to play anyway, he could take these on along the way. Taking a sip of his coffee after every cleared stage, time was passing faster than he realized.

His mug was already empty, the sun high enough to shine through the treetops, casting its warm light on him, as he heard the zipper of the tent behind him. The heavy footsteps that followed told him immediately _who_ had gotten up.

"Someone stole my pants," Gladio mentioned matter-of-factly, as he walked up behind Ignis.  
"It escapes my knowledge who might have the impudence to steal something from Lucis's royal shield," the advisor answered playfully. "How do you intend to deal with this drawback?"

"Guess I have no choice but to walk around without pants," Gladio replied with a shrug as he walked past the advisor.

 _That_ comment made Ignis look up from his phone, and he was greeted by the sight of two firm ass cheeks, dressed in nothing but way too tight looking black boxer briefs. The white tank top Gladio was wearing was a nice contrast, highlighting the black fabric even more. The shield was making a show out of it. Shaking his hips more than usual, he walked over to the edge of the Haven.

Ignis bit his bottom lip to avoid a moan from escaping. He was almost disappointed as Gladio jumped off the Haven and was out of sight again. It wasn't like him to be needy, but the advisor was a healthy young man in a relationship with three beautiful, sexy men. Sometimes his instincts and urges came to the surface, especially when he was starting to relax a little like today.

It didn't take long for Gladio to hop back up to the Haven again, his white tank top pulled up a bit, as he used his right hand to scratch his abs while yawning.

Unknowingly, Ignis licked his lips, and a predatory smirk appeared on Gladio's face.

"Hey, mister master tactician. You think that was the thief's intention all along?" the shield asked, knowing full well how affected Ignis was by his appearance.

"No," the advisor answered, his voice hoarse before he cleared his throat, "more like a not unwelcomed side effect."

"Is that so," Gladio hummed in thought as he came to a halt right between Ignis and the stove. "Want another cup of coffee as well?"

"Yes," Ignis confirmed and was proud he hadn't stuttered. Since the shield was putting the coffee filters into their mug, his ass was right next to Ignis. He almost wished the other wouldn't be wearing his tank top so he could check out the beautiful eagle tattoo on his lover's broad back. The game on his phone long forgotten, he admired the sight next to him, until a loud _Game Over_ sound chimed from the device in his hands.

A snort left the attractive man by his side. "Getting distracted?"

Enjoying a bit of playful back and forth between Gladio and him, Ignis didn't easily admit what they both knew was the truth. "No, my team just needs other equipment for this stage."

"Well," Gladio crossed his arms and turned around as he waited for the water to boil, the outline of his crotch no secret beneath the tight boxer briefs, "not everyone can be as _well-equipped_ as me."

Ignis unintentionally shifted in his chair, and the shield's grin widened.

"It's been a while since you've boasted about that," Ignis mentioned to let the other know that he hadn't missed the change in Gladio's behavior over the last exhausting days. He pulled up an eyebrow in a silent question.

"What's there to brag about if everyone is too busy or too tired to listen." He shrugged his shoulders, arms still crossed.

"Oh?" Ignis said, a teasing smile on his face now. "But today is different?"

"Yeah," Gladio answered, his smile suddenly more soft than teasing, "don't think you can hide anything from me. You feel like pampering the boys today. And that usually means you don't mind getting taken care of by me."

"That's-" Ignis didn't even know what he wanted to say, but his words got stopped by a quick, warm kiss to his lips.

"That's the truth, and we both know it," the shield whispered into his ear before he turned around to turn off the stove, putting the boiling water into their coffee cups.

"You don't have to-" Ignis tried to object, still having difficulties to accept others taking care of him in any kind of way. It was _his_ job to take care of others. But he was slowly learning that his relationship with his lovers was a constant give _and_ take.

"Iggy," Gladio sighed, walking around the chair to stand in front of Ignis, putting his large, warm hands on the advisor's knees, feet still propped up on the edge of the chair. "I _want_ to. So, how do you wanna spend the morning?" Gladio wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way, and while Ignis felt a familiar longing warm him up from inside, his gaze strayed to the side as the smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted to his nose.

"Cock-blocked by a cup of coffee," Gladio said with a sigh, putting his hands on his hips.

"What? No, I-" Ignis tried to explain himself, but the shield just laughed.

"I know, sweetheart," his lover chuckled and placed a kiss on Ignis's forehead. "I'll get my phone and help you with these new King's Knight stages while we drink our coffee."

Like said, Gladio picked up his phone from the tent and pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of Ignis. As he patted his strong muscular thighs, Ignis willingly stretched out his long legs, laying his feet on his lover's lap.

Since he only needed one hand to play, Gladio used to other to massage Ignis's feet. The advisor was glad he wasn't ticklish at his feet like many other people were, since he wouldn't be able to enjoy Gladio's foot massages otherwise.

They played mostly in silence, taking sips of hot coffee from time to time until Gladio spoke up again. "So... once we've finished our cup of coffee..." A suggestive smile appeared on his lips.

"We'll wake up the boys with pancakes," Ignis stated matter-of-factly, and the look of shock on Gladio's face was priceless. The shield had even stopped massaging Ignis's feet, and the tactician chuckled. "And once we've all regained some energy from eating, we'll all go back into the tent."

"You little tease..." Gladio answered with a grin as his hand slipped beneath the grey pants, suggestively stroking up the advisor's leg.

"Oh, no. I'm not teasing you right now. But I will tease you later," Ignis added with a promising smirk.

"Oh? What if _I_ wanna tease _you_ instead?" Gladio asked, reciprocating the grin.

"Then, we'll just tease each other," he replied nonchalantly while he adjusted his sitting position, his free feet _accidentally_ brushing against Gladio's underwear.

"You're playing with fire, mister master tactician," the shield replied with a smug grin.

"Well, what can I say? I like it _hot_ ," Ignis answered with a smirk as he took up his cup of hot coffee, taking a sip with pleasure.

A fond snort left Gladio before he chuckled. "You certainly do."

They exchanged another grin before they concentrated on the game on their phones again.

Ignis knew he had to be the voice of reason inside their small group, but he couldn't help but look forward to this lazy day filled with hot coffee, sweet pancakes, and passionate love.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I don't like coffee.  
> But I'm still addicted to caffeine and crave my glass of Cola Light in the morning.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


End file.
